First Time
by Taeng
Summary: Hurricanger. Nanami/Isshu. One-shot. Nanami thinks about her relationship with Isshu. Sort of sequal to 'Invisible'.


This is another Nanami/ Isshu fic, this time from Nanami's perspective. This is sort of a sequel as it takes place after my earlier story, _Invisible_.

I thought I'd try something a bit different and include the lyrics of the song. Hope you enjoy it.

**Series**: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger

**Pair**: Nanami/ Isshu

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series, song or the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

_**First Time**_

Nanami sat on rocks, thinking. Jakanja had been defeated. They had graduated and now she had to decide what to do with her life. She knew she wanted to continue being an idol, but there had to be more to her life than that. She sighed and let her thoughts drifted to Isshu. She smiled as she remembered the moment they had finally told each other how they really felt.

_First time._

_First love._

_Oh what feeling is this?_

_Electricity flows with the very first kiss._

In that very instant when they first kissed, she knew. She knew she loved him, that she was in love with him and knowing that he felt exactly the same way she did... the memory always made her smile.

_Like a break from the clouds._

_And the first ray of sun._

_I can feel it inside._

_Something new has begun._

Nanami knew part of life outside being a Hurricanger – although since Jakanja had been defeated, were they still needed? – and being an idol included Isshu and it was a new chapter in her life that she was excited about. She knew being with him was right, like how she knew being a Hurricanger was right. She couldn't explain it, but there was something... it was like she was always meant to be a Hurricanger and that she was always meant to be with Isshu.

She sighed again at the thought of how long it had taken both of them to admit the truth. Deep down, maybe there had been a part of her that was unsure about her feelings, but she knew that the feelings she felt whenever he was fighting were real. She had been scared. Scared that something would happen before she could tell him. She had also been scared, as had he, about being rejected, that he didn't feel the same, but, of course, this fear had been proven false.

_And it's taken control of my body and mind._

_It began when I hurt all of you for the very first time._

_For the very first time._

But now, she was happier than she felt she had ever been and knew that it was because of him.

There were still times when she cursed herself for not having seen it earlier and when she thought like this, the first memory that came into her mind was when Isshu and Shurikenger (although she hadn't known it was him at the time) had been hit by Chupid's arrow, causing them both to fall in love with her. She remembered how she had fallen for Shurikenger's disguise, and totally disregarded Isshu, until he had almost died protecting her. Later, she realised that she must have hurt him, and how she had hurt herself by hiding her feelings.

But her feelings were revealed and confirmed to herself when both he and Ikkou sacrificed their lives in order to defeat Saradin. She had thought that he had died and she couldn't bear not being with him. But none of that mattered anymore, they were together now and that was all that mattered.

_This life._

_This love._

_All the sweetness I feel._

_So mysterious yet so incredibly real._

Nanami's thoughts flashed to when they had revealed to the others that they were now together. She had been surprised when none of them saw it as a shock. Had their feelings been so noticeable to everyone but themselves?

_It's an uncharted sea._

_It's an unopened door._

_But you gotta reach out and you gotta explore._

This was her first relationship and at first she was unsure of what to do, what to expect and they had tried to keep their relationship to a minimum and be professional, but there had been times when they allowed themselves to act as a couple, to have fun and she loved those moments. It made her feel like a child and served as a reminder that she was in love.

Nanami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach and was startled when someone sat down next to her. She looked up, scared for a moment, but as soon as she saw who it was, she calmed and her heart was filled with the love and affection she always felt when she was with him.

_Even though you're not sure until the moment arrives._

_There he is and you know you're in love for the very first time._

_For the very first time._

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Nanami shook her head slightly. "It's alright. I hadn't realised you were there." She rested her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. "But you're here," she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Nanami said, "What are you doing here?"

"You've been gone a while," Isshu replied. "The others were worried, so I came to find you."

"Oh." She hadn't realised how much time had past whist she'd been reminiscing. "How did you know you'd find me here?"

"This is one of your favourite places. You always come here."

She hadn't realised that either. It was something she must subconsciously do, but it showed how well he knew her.

"What were you thinking about?" Isshu asked her.

"Us," she replied. She felt him tense slightly next to her. She lifted her and smiled. "Not like that," she said, laughing slightly. "I mean I've been so happy lately and I know that's down to you and I was just thinking if it could have been possible for us to be like this earlier."

"Does it matter?"

"No, but it was just something that's been praying on my mind."

Isshu relaxed again and Namami placed her head back on his shoulder. "I've thought about that too, that maybe I should have said something sooner, but then I remind myself that it doesn't matter, that I'm happy with the way things turned out."

"We're together and that's all that matters," Nanami said quietly.

Isshu nodded and she felt his hair touch her forehead.

They sat there in silence for some time, their fingers entwined, resting their heads on each other, lost in their own thoughts. They didn't notice the light rain that had begun to fall.

_And baby when I met you._

_Every feeling I had was new._

_I don't think there are words to describe the sensation._

_No, no, no, no._

The rain grew heavier, drawing the couple away from their thoughts.

"Do you want to go?" Isshu asked.

Nanami shook her head, water dripping from her hair. "No, lets stay like this for a little while longer." After a few moments, she stood up. "I'm ready to go."

Isshu smiled and also stood up. Before he had a chance to say anything, Nanami stood on her toes and kissed him. It was different from their first kiss. To her, each kiss they shared, no matter how many, were always different. She never knew why they felt different and she didn't care.

_It's an uncharted sea._

_It's an unopened door._

_But you gotta reach out and you gotta explore._

_And when something happens that words can't define._

_Only then do you know you're in love for the very first time._

Nanami let go of Isshu's hand and wrapped her hands around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and allowing the kiss to deepen. The rain continued to pour down on them, but they didn't care how wet they were getting, they were too lost in themselves to care.

It was spontaneous moments like this that made Nanami realise how in love she was and she loved the feeling.

They broke apart and Nanami placed her hand on Isshu's cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you," she said, her voice barely audible over the rain.

Isshu stroked her hair lovingly before replying. "I love you too," he said, causing tears to fall from Nanami's eyes, which mingled with the rain on her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Nanami shook her head. "I'm just so happy." She smiled.

He smiled back, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Nanami's ear. "Me too," he said, before leaning down and kissing her.

_For the very first time._

"Geez guys, get a room," Yousuke's voice called suddenly, startling the couple. They broke apart and looked in the direction Yousuke had called from. He was standing under a large umbrella with Kouta and Ikkou, all three wore looks of disgusted happiness.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Nanami called, running over to them, pulling Isshu with her.

"Looking for you two. You've been gone for ages," Ikkou said.

"Yeah and now we know why," Kouta added, causing Nanami and Isshu to blush slightly.

"Well what do you expect? And anyway, you shouldn't be spying on us," Nanami said, slapping Kouta's arm, making him wince.

"Anyway," Isshu interrupted, "maybe it's time we got out of this rain," he said to Nanami.

"Yeah, lets go," she agreed, smiling at him and taking his hand again, they walked in the rain, once again not caring how wet they got.

_For the very first time._

* * *

A/N: I've had this story in my head for ages, but I couldn't seem to get it right, but I finally got it sorted. I hope this worked with the song lyrics.

_**Song:**_

_**First Time**_ – Robin Beck


End file.
